


At the Stroke of Midnight

by BloodyDruddigons



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Bederia Week 2020, Bederia Week Fantasy Prompt, Cinderella AU, Evil stepmother Oleana, F/M, Fantasy AU, Minor Piers/Raihan, Morpeko Friends, Morpeko Team Yell, Raihan is a prince, and her evil Purrloin, major plot twist, mentions of opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons
Summary: Always at the mercy of Lady Oleana, a servant girl named Gloria receives an invitation to a ball. With a little magic, she dances with a handsome prince who could change her life forever. But if there’s one thing about magic, it’s that it works in strange ways...(Bederia Week Day 4: Fantasy; Cinderella AU)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	At the Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a behemoth. So I’ll post it a bit ahead of Fantasy Day. Thanks to absolutely everyone on the Bederia Express Discord server! Couldn’t have done it without all your support. Enjoy!

In circles she moved the damp cloth with grace unheard of, the timely, elegant sweeps coating the floor with a layer of water, stripping off the layer of accrued grime. Each day oils, dust, and Purrloin fur would add their contribution to the floor’s decay, and each day, like clockwork, the exasperated maiden would once again be commanded to remove it by the very same people who left their filthy marks there in the first place. 

  


Not a complaint left her mouth, however. No one dared object to the orders of Lady Oleana, especially not a mere "servant girl" such as Gloria. It did not matter that Lady Oleana was Gloria's stepmother; ever since her father passed years ago, all she'd known was preparing meals, washing clothes, and scrubbing the chatêau's floors, among other tasks, without so much as a word of thanks in return. Exhausting and unfulfilling as it was, it was her life, and with the passing of days rife with nothing out of the ordinary, she came to realize she could do nothing but accept her situation. 

  


And so, in circles she moved the damp cloth, all the while unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching her despair.

  


* * *

  


Life in the attic wasn't so dull, at least.

  


Ok, it was run-down, musty, and a bit cramped, but it was the only sanctum she had. Besides, the bed was warm and comfortable, right next to a window where the sun could shine its warmth into the entire room. Not only that, the window was actually functional, so she could open it each morning to let her Rookidee friends in. On this particular day, said friends showed up rather early, before Gloria was even awake. Fortunately, a sweet melody of tweeting was all it took to open her eyes, sending Gloria stirring in the sunlight. After a yawn and a stretch, she let the little birds in to perch on her shoulder and hand, cheerfully tweeting her a good morning. 

  


The Rookidee, however, were not the only friends she had, nor were they even the best. _That_ position went to the teeny Morpeko who lived with her, currently munching on their breakfast of seeds and the table scraps that Gloria would always bring them. Three of them in particular, having finished early, ran to the bed and hopped onto her lap, two stoic but amicable, the other flashing the widest grin Gloria had ever seen.

  


"Good morning, Glorie! Sun's out to cheer you on today!"

  


The other Morpeko, cheeks stuffed with leftovers, raised their paws and let out a muffled "Hooray!"

  


"And so are we!"

  


At her friend's sunny optimism, Gloria chuckled. "Good morning, Hop, Marnie, Piers. And good morning, Team Yell!" As expected, the others gave yet another muffled yell. 

  


Incredibly loud, incredibly mischievous, but incredibly kind. That summed the Morpeko up quite well, leading to the endearing name Team Yell. Too many times they'd squeak up a storm at Lady Oleana and pull the meanest of tricks on her when hangry, leading to the purchase of that little bully of a Purrloin, Lucifer. Gloria, out of understanding and a good deal of respect, began sharing her meals and scraps with them, and soon they were swapping horror stories about Lady Oleana and Lucifer. Through hearing all Gloria had endured, the Morpeko came to realize she had a heart of gold, and became her unbreakably loyal fans and friends, always ready to assist her through thick and thin.

  


"Tweet-tweet-tweet!" went one of the Rookidee, interrupting Gloria's musing. Within seconds, another Rookidee struggled to flap its wings, but managed to make it through the window, holding what seemed like a very large letter in its beak. "Goodness! Why in Galar did you try to carry such a heavy thing? I'm surprised you haven't evolved yet, what with that effort!" The bird, feathers ruffled from exhaustion, dropped the letter onto Gloria's free hand, before nearly flopping on the bed. All the other Rookidee flew off of her as she picked up the letter and began to examine it. 

  


"That's odd..." Gloria furrowed her brow a bit. It certainly couldn't have been a letter sent from Lady Oleana; the gold leaf on the edges was far too ostentatious to have come from even anyone in the chatêau. In fact, the only idea she had regarding the origins of the letter was... Wait, was that the royal symbol on the seal?! 

  


Did the Rookidee steal this from another house? Or was it something sent to the entire kingdom? Whatever the case, no guilt could stop her boundless curiosity at this point. Who was it for? What business did the King have with them?

  


...What could be the harm in taking... just a little peek...?

  


* * *

  


"But Daaaaaaaaaaad!”

  


“Absolutely no buts, Raihan. I’m not going to be around forever, you know! All of Hammerlocke's got its eyes on you! Soon you'll ascend to its throne, and what then? How do you think you're going to make it without a wife?!"

  


Rolling his eyes, the prince groaned. "Can't I just be king on my own or something?"

  


"And play around with your silly Rotom-infested magic mirror, looking at yourself all day? I think not - and GIVE ME THAT!" the king shouted, snatching away the pen Raihan was fiddling with. "Now, we are going to hold the ball in a week, you are going to be present, and I expect you to find a lovely lady by the end of it! Do you hear me?"

  


"FINE." 

  


As the king left the room, Raihan held a hand up to his head and sighed. Dancing around with people he hardly knew, listening to pointless banter, and being prodded by his father all night?! Oh, this ball was going to be _so_ much fun.

  


* * *

  


"Glorie?! Breathe, Glorie! You need to breathe!!! Hello?!" Hop waved a paw across Gloria's eyes, snapping her back to reality. "Glorie! Why did you freeze? What's it say?"

  


"Oh, Hop... The king... They... It..."

  


"Huh?" At this point, even Marnie and Piers were tilting their heads.

  


"A BALL!"

  


Jumping a mile, the three stood back up to scratch their heads once more. "Did the king buy one..?"

  


"No, no. I'm sorry, Hop. See, the king is hosting a ball in a week! And he's invited everyone in the kingdom!" Gloria clutched the letter to her chest, sighing in joy. "Imagine the music, the dancing, in the royal palace no less! It'll be a night of magic, a once in a lifetime opportunity! And I'm... invited! I'm actually _invited_!" All the Morpeko gasped and hollered to see such elation on Gloria's face.

  


"G-L-O! R-I-A! 

Dance all night and dream all day! 

No more weepy tears for you,

'Cause in a week, your dreams come true!"

  


The whooping and cheering from Team Yell nearly sent Gloria spiraling into a tizzy, were it not for Piers shushing them immediately. "Quiet, quiet! All of ya are forgettin' Glorie here needs t' sort it out with Queen Dreambreaker first."

  


Gloria's heart sank like a rock. That's right... there was no ball for her if Lady Oleana objected. But how in Galar would Gloria manage to convince her stepmother, the one who made every day a living nightmare for her, the one who clogged her life with endless chores, of letting her take time off for something so frivolous as a ball? 

  


"...No."

  


"Huh? Glorie, what are you saying?"

  


"I'm not going to let the fear of my stepmother stop me." Bolting up from the bed, she turned to the three and crossed her arms, exuding an air of determination. "If she wants to keep me from going, fine, but I won't give up without a fight! I'll never get to go at all if I don't at least ask. That's where I start. 'Till then, I'll show her best her stepdaughter's got!"

  


_Dinnnnnnnnng._

  


As if to say "Perfect timing", in came the chime from the gigantic clock outside, signaling the beginning of another day filled with drudgery. Yet, none of it seemed quite so dull on this particular day, not with the ball just around the corner. Walking behind the screen, Gloria began to change into her work clothes. Oh, her stepmother would see a new side from her, a better side. If that's what it took to get her to the ball, she'd give her all and more. Slipping on the last sock, she waved goodbye to the Rookidee and headed downstairs, the Morpeko sneaking through the walls to help her prepare breakfast.

  


The skittering of Morpeko paws left quite a trail in its wake, stirring up soil - and, unbeknownst to them, just a few specks of fairy dust - off the floor.

  


* * *

  


There she sat, silent as ever.

  


Even from this distance, the mere presence of Lady Oleana weighed on Gloria with a nearly unbearable pressure. How even the mere stroke of her hand against Lucifer's seemingly smooth fur could instill terror in the bravest of hearts was a mystery to many. Only Gloria and her friends could recall the ice in her words when she chided Gloria for arriving a minute late, or her little conniving feline's countless attempts to put an end to the Morpeko. A nagging sensation kept urging Gloria to run, and it may have succeeded, were it not for the letter in Gloria's hands reminding her why she wasn't as far as possible from that crone. 

  


And so, carrying a small stack of envelopes in her hands, she took a breath, and entered the parlor. 

  


"Pardon me for the intrusion, but I've sorted the letters, stepmother."

  


One eyebrow was raised from Lady Oleana.

  


"Very well. Is that all?"

  


"Um, not quite... You see, one of them is from... the palace..."

  


" _What?!_ Quickly, give it to me!"

  


Even as Gloria held out the letter, Lady Oleana practically snatched it from her hands. Opening it, her eyes practically raced across the page, before returning to their unimpressed state.

  


"It's merely an invitation to a ball. We have no business with such a matter - "

  


"I - I could go, couldn't I?"

  


Yet another eyebrow was raised, an air of bewilderment emanating from Lady Oleana this time.

  


" _Excuse me?_ "

  


"It says there that everyone in the kingdom is invited! That means _I'm_ invited, right? Surely I could go, stepmother?"

  


"Nya-ha-ha!" cackled the little scoundrel on Lady Oleana's lap. 

  


"Now, now, Lucifer..." The wink between Lady Oleana and Lucifer was so subtle that Gloria, head swimming in the idea of dancing all night, didn't even notice. "Very well."

  


Of course. It wasn't unexpected that - wait, did she say yes?!

  


"But only if you finish all of your chores. And of course, only if you have something suitable to wear."

  


"Of course! Thank you, stepmother! Thank you!"

  


Practically running out of the room to start her next task, Gloria found it near impossible to contain her squeals. Nothing could stop her from a night of waltzes in the palace now! All she had to do was tend to her duties - which she would excel at, as an act of gratitude - and make the dress she would wear. 

  


How wonderfully this was going to play out; plans for the dress were dancing in her head already!

  


"Mrow?" Lucifer looked up to Lady Oleana in confusion.

  


"Hush now, Lucifer." She replied, giving another wink. "I said _if_."

  


* * *

  


Rapidly, in sucession, cloth met soapy water before the wringing motion left only a bit of the water within. Thorough swipes left a trail of sheen in their wake, removing even the tiniest specks of dirt from the floor. 

  


A feather duster swept gracefully across the cupboard, until not a single anomaly remained on the treated wood.

  


Even Lucifer found joy in curling up next to the roaring fire Gloria had prepared, its warmth spreading through the room, making it cozier than a soft, fuzzy blanket.

  


Each day passed this way, with Gloria putting nearly every inch of her effort into pleasing and impressing. 

  


The rest went into making the dress, an elegant, cute design from a pattern she had saved. Ok, it wasn't the most intricate sort of garment, nor would it stun anyone, but it was certainly suitable. Besides, even with her expertise in sewing, she'd be lucky to finish it in time, what with the cooking, washing, cleaning, more cooking... Not a word of complaint left Gloria, not with the ball ahead of her. But it certainly was exhausting, almost as if Lady Oleana was piling her with more chores than usual. But that couldn't be right, could it...?

  


Oh, it could. Soon, the day of the ball arrived, and it became clear to the Morpeko how bleak things looked for Gloria as they stared at the barely-sewn dress.

  


"This won't work. Glorie isn't goin', not with rags like that."

  


"Looks like it, Piers. But if that old bag of bones is making Glorie work nonstop, there's nothing we can do."

  


As if to prove Hop wrong, Marnie's eyes suddenly widened. "Except t' finish the dress ourselves!" 

  


Team Yell gasped nearly in unison.

  


"Marnie, ya clever gal! All right, you lot! Y' heard her, here's how we're gonna start..."

  


* * *

  


_Thump. Thump. THUMP._

  


_CREEEEEEEEEK._

  


One last step. That was all she needed to take to finish trudging up the stairs, and she'd be back in the attic, to sew the rest of the dress and maybe die. How many hours had she been working, again? Wait - how much longer was the dress going to take? Wasn't the sun starting to set?! The bags on her eyes practically disappeared as she scrambled to take the final step...

  


...to lay eyes on the completed product, just as delightful as she imagined, with an extra ribbon in front to tie the color scheme together. Below the dress were the Morpeko; Hop, Marnie, and Piers stood in the very front, huffing and puffing, but simply beaming.

  


"Glorie! Y'made it right in th' nick'a time! We finished yer dress... Ya like?"

  


With a gasp, tears began to form in Gloria's eyes. "Oh my goodness! It's... It's _beautiful_!"

  


"You don't have time for blubbering like a Sobble, mate! Go, try it on!"

  


She skipped behind the screen, throwing everything off with near reckless abandon, but slipped the dress on cautiously, as though it could fall apart at the seams with even a hint of abuse.

  


Stepping out from behind, she gave a twirl, and all the Morpeko clapped and hollered wildly.

  


"G-L-O! R-I-A!

You're so stunning, dare we say!

Go out dancing, don't delay!

Maybe love will come your way!"

  


"Ha ha ha! Wouldn't that be something... How can I ever repay you all?"

  


After a minute, Piers spoke up. "Maybe we could... uh... Sneak a ride? See what goes on with Mr. Kingy and his cohorts...?"

  


"Sure! Now let's hurry, we can't be late!"

  


As Gloria ran down the stairs, the Morpeko took their usual route through the walls, none bothering to notice a small curl of white hair peeking out from behind a trunk. 

  


* * *

  


Once Lady Oleana approved the dress, she let Gloria know of the carriage out front, awaiting her. Holding up the skirt so as not to trip, Gloria stepped ever so closer towards the night of her dreams. 

  


With each little tap down the grand stairway, however, a certain purple obstacle came into focus. 

  


"Mrrrrow."

  


"Hello, Lucifer. Please move, I can't be late!"

  


"Watch out, everyone. That cat's up to somethin'." Piers whispered, nudging Hop and Marnie.

  


The kitty's failure to budge forced Gloria into a little detour around him. As she passed him, however, he latched on to her dress and climbed his way up to her shoulder.

  


"Mrrrrrrrow!"

  


"Lucifer! You've torn a hole in the skirt! Now get off, I have to leave! Do you know what you're doing?!" As if to say, "Oh yes I do", a wicked grin formed on the Purrloin's face.

  


"REEEEEEOW!" 

  


"GLORIE!"

  


Slashing and rending the fabric, Lucifer began yowling like a wildcat as he unleashed chaos upon Gloria's dress. A couple bites and scratches nearly hit Gloria herself, causing her to have to run in whatever direction just to avoid his claws. 

  


One sound of the alarm by Piers, and Team Yell, led by Marnie, rushed toward Gloria, flinging seeds and bits of wall at Lucifer. A few even helped catapult Hop onto Gloria's shoulder, cheering as he stood face to face, ready to electrocute every bit of fur on that scoundrel. 

  


But as soon as he had begun attacking, Lucifer stopped, before bolting away from sight in the blink of an eye. Seconds passed, and everyone gathered their surroundings, wondering how Gloria made it to the berry garden not too far from the chatêau's entrance in such a short amount of time. Confusion quickly turned to sorrow, however, as the Morpeko laid eyes on the lamentable rags that Gloria's dress had been shredded into. 

  


"We... failed... Look at her dress... Look at _her_..." More woeful indeed was her expression, despondent and forlorn as everything turned to gray around her. Barely glancing over at the front of the chatêau struck the final blow, shattering her heart into pieces.

  


Not even a single carriage was present out front for her.

  


So Lady Oleana knew about this. 

  


No, she was _behind_ this.

  


Tears began to well up in Gloria's eyes. Gah, she should've known better than to think that wretch was planning to send her to the ball, and not just plotting more ways to make Gloria's life completely miserable in the first place! 

  


"We're so sorry, Glorie..."

  


Between a few sniffles, she managed to eke out a faint "Not your fault... It... _sniff_... It was HER!" 

  


With a holler that sent the Morpeko jumping, she kicked a rock with all her rage, sending dirt flying all over the place. What else could she have done? All her dreams had been turned to dirt just like in the cloud she had kicked up - wait a minute.

  


_Cloud?_

  


Surely she didn't have that much strength in her!

  


Yet she looked up to find the dirt had not settled, but indeed formed a cloudy storm of sorts, beginning to swirl around like a tornado. As sediment gathered, thickening the storm, brown soil transformed into specks of pink, sparkly dust, shocking Gloria so immensely that she forgot she was in tears at all. Shimmery powder gained velocity as it whirled around, until, with a burst of light, the dust dissipated, revealing a tall, slender young man, possessing a sort of arcane beauty one could suspect was forbidden to mortals. 

  


Gossamer robes of silk adorned his lithe form, the light pink fabric of his cloak, along with the robin-egg blue of his vest and breeches, shimmering in a multitude of brilliant colors. Twirly curls made up his fluffy, milky white hair that rustled gently with the wind. Bewitching eyes, a majestic shade of violet, cast a gaze that could weave its way into hearts and souls. And that expression of his - how captivating, yet how mysterious his stare, as though he had reached into her mind and seized every fragment of knowledge about her for himself! The most enthralling aspect of him, however, was the pair of feathery Ribombee wings unfurled from his back, glittering in the moonlight as they fluttered. Once the dust had settled completely, the enigmatic creature began to stride toward her slowly and gracefully, reaching a long, delicate arm out to dry her tears. 

  


"Don't cry, my dear..." Arceus, he spoke in such a soft, soothing voice! If only he had been by her side on those rougher nights, he could've sung her right to sleep! "Please, don't cry. I'm here now, to ensure you suffer no longer. Your life has been miserable for far too long." With a gentle stroke of his hand, he wiped away Gloria's last tear. 

  


She remained in a stunned daze for a moment, then finally pulled herself together to eke out a few coherent words. "...Who are you?"

  


"I am Bede, a faerie from the kingdom of Ballonlea, sent here to watch over and protect you for some time now. I'm your faerie guardian, if you will."

  


"Ballonlea? I've never heard of that kingdom anywhere in Galar..."

  


"That's because it's tucked away in a plane unknown to most humans. It's a kingdom of us fae, who observe your world and make contact with it frequently, but rarely show our presence. I would normally hide in the shadows myself, but after what your stepmother has done to you, it appears you truly need me." 

  


"For what? How can you help me? Everything is ruined, I can't go to the ball now!"

  


"Oh, yes you can! You just need a little magic. That's where I come in, of course. Take, for example, this berry." He tossed the berry into an open space, and before it hit the ground, a bolt of glittering light shot from his finger towards the berry, which upon contact expanded into a giant, gleaming, pumpkaboo-styled golden carriage. "Any doubts now?"

  


She couldn't answer, no, she was far too busy gasping for that. "How... How did you...?"

  


"Still not impressed? I do believe we can fix that. You're going to need pokemon to pull the carriage, after all... So why not take my Rapidash?"

  


Another beam of light shot from his finger, transforming into four Galarian Rapidash of staggering beauty, their manes swishing side to side.

  


"Be careful with them, they are mine, after all... Now what... Ah! You'll need a coachman. Look at the stables. That Mudbray should do!" Pointing his magic toward the confused Mudbray, he first teleported it to the side of the carriage, then turned it into a proper looking coachman, who quickly hopped up to take the reins.

  


"I suppose a footman is in order as well... You'll do!" He exclaimed to the oblivious Corvisquire perched on a branch. With another point of his finger, the Corvisquire became a dapper footman, perched at the back of the carriage.

  


"What do you think now, Gloria? Are you ready for the night you've worked for - " Turning back to Gloria, he quickly stopped his sentence. "Aah! Arceus. You can't go to the ball looking like _that_."

  


...Who knew he'd be so snooty.

  


Even so, she _was_ practically in rags, so she'd give him that one.

  


"Hmm... There are plenty of things I could do with that... But the best idea is... Got it!" Waving his hand up and down in a smooth, elegant motion, he pointed his finger at Gloria. Within seconds, the rags covering her transformed into a stunning blue ballgown, the pink sleeves long and flowing, their layers resembling butterfly wings near the shoulders, the ribbons beneath stretching into flower petals near the arms. The gown itself was adorned with golden Sylveon bow motifs, and split below the waist to exhibit the soft pink skirt beneath. One gold ribbon in the back tied the dress' design together. Finishing off the look were a pair of elegant pink gloves with Sylveon-style bows, a flower in her now braided hair that resembled a pink Morning Glory, and a pair of glass slippers.

  


"And, thanks to my skills, you resemble a goddess." Not sure whether to gasp at her beauty or huff at his pompousness, Gloria simply smiled. 

  


"Now, this magic of mine will only last until the final stroke of midnight, got it? You need to be out of sight by then." 

  


Gloria nodded. "Thank you so much!"

  


At that, a strangely troubled expression appeared on Bede's face. "Gloria, I understand you mean well. But if you truly want to thank me, enjoy the ball, that's all I ask. Not mere thanks."

  


"Oh... Sorry." It was just a 'thank you', why was he rejecting it?

  


"Perfect. Now what are you standing around for? Go have fun!" 

  


And with that, she and the Morpeko hopped in the carriage, which whisked them all effortlessly to the night of Gloria's life.

  


* * *

  


Having lived in a nice chateau all her life, Gloria thought she had seen the best of the world. Ok, so a castle might be nicer? Much nicer? Perhaps so. But she wasn't expecting grandeur _quite_ on this level. Bright moonlight shining off towering, glimmering spires and fearsome Noivern statues dazzled Gloria, alerting her of the trip's end. Through a gigantic stone gate adorned with beautifully carved Corinthian pillars, crossing a garden bearing finely trimmed hedge art and a gorgeous fountain with marble Kingdra statues spouting water, the carriage made its final stop right at the castle entrance, Gloria exiting on the castle door's end, and the Morpeko sneaking out the garden's end, scouring the castle before spotting an open window to climb into. 

  


Escorted by guards clad in the most dignified of uniforms, Gloria stepped in to the ballroom to find plenty more reasons to gasp, and not merely from the enormous space alone. A smooth, polished granite floor sparkled with flecks of green and white, marble pillars bedecked with gold stretching from it towards a very high ceiling. As for the ceiling itself, it was a gorgeous, intricate painting of an afternoon sky, with clouds twisting across, and plenty of amazingly detailed dragon pokemon in flight - was that a Rayquaza?! What radiant shades of green were used to paint it! Ornate chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the crystals scattering rays of light in different directions, making the entire ballroom sparkle and glow. 

  


Towards the back of the ballroom was an orchestra, composed of more masterful violinists than Gloria could even imagine existed, along with various others, such as pianists and cellists, weaving an elegant, grand symphony. In front of them, populating the ballroom, were the guests, of course, whirling and twirling across the floors, all clad in regal suits and exquisite ballgowns - though none of them could quite compare to Gloria in beauty, unbeknownst to her. 

  


Yet, for a split second, anxiety grasped her. After all, it's not like she had a partner to dance with. How did this ball work? Was she just supposed to walk up to someone or something? It looked like all the men had a -

  


"May I?"

  


That soft voice... It couldn't be!

  


But as she turned around, there he was, offering a hand to her. The only differences in his appearance were the lack of wings and magical aura, and that he was dressed in a stately uniform that looked rather plain compared to his majestic robes. In fact, he looked completely human. But it was very much Bede standing before her.

  


What was he doing here, at the very ball he helped send her to? Confused as she was, she took him by the hand.

  


And waited.

  


And waited yet more, while he softly laughed. "You have no idea how to dance, do you?"

  


Once again, she was unsure whether to huff or blush in embarrassment. "Um... No."

  


Another laugh from Bede, and Gloria gasped as he wrapped his other arm around her. "Here, follow my lead. I'll teach you."

  


He took the first step back, and she repeated with the same foot, making him laugh a bit more. "Not quite. You repeat my steps, but with your other foot, and in the opposite direction to my foot. For example, if I move my right foot backward, you move your left foot forward. Here, we'll start slowly." As his right foot moved backward, she moved her left foot forward, just as he described. "There you go, that's a good start." He then moved his left foot to the side, and she followed suit with her right foot. Using their other feet to close the move, Gloria looked up at Bede. "See? Not so hard, is it?" Failing to notice the mild blush spread across her face, she nodded. "There are plenty more moves to learn... Don't worry, I'll take you through them all. Just relax, and step as slowly as you need... That's it..." Many steps, more than a couple slip-ups, and a good few moves later, the maiden and her suitor were gliding across the granite in a waltz that had the two close and blushing, and the other dancers plenty amazed. Too oblivious to realize her situation, Gloria focused on the tapestries of legendary battles hanging on the walls behind her partner. If she had taken just one look into his enrapturing eyes...

  


* * *

  


"What about her? She looks... affluent!"

  


"DAAAAAAAD." Raihan couldn't stop groaning if he wanted to. Please, not that weirdo with the Corvisquire feathers flanking her shoulders; her guffawing was so _irritating!_

  


Not that the other ladies were any better. That one girl in purple kept sneezing, and the one with the crazy long hair looked like the Grim Reaper, all doom and gloom. And that hideous lady with the sharp teeth? Yikes! Honestly, was there _any_ woman in the entire kingdom of Hammerlocke who wasn't a total - 

  


_WHOA._

  


Who was that?!

  


No, really, who was that gorgeous woman over there, in the pink and blue gown? The one with a pink Morning Glory in her braided brown hair? Just who was she?

  


...and who was that Wooloo-headed gremlin dancing with her?

  


No, no, _no_. A beautiful maiden such as her, with another man? Absolutely not. 

  


"Or how about - son, where are you going?!"

  


"No time Dad found the woman of my dreams bye!" Raihan yelled as he strode towards the couple, swooping Gloria into a dance with him just as Bede was in the middle of twirling her. "Well _hello_. How'd you like to dance with Raihan, the Prince of Hammerlocke?" he asked, winking audaciously. 

  


...Wait, this man was the prince? This brazen clown, clad in the gaudiest suit ever (and did he know his sash was on backwards?), who just trod in and forced Gloria out of her guardian's hands to flaunt his "excellence" to her? This goof was her kingdom's PRINCE?! 

  


...He wasn't exactly whom she had in mind. But if he really was the prince of Hammerlocke, she knew she'd better show him utmost respect. Instead of scowling, she gave a curtsy and took his hand.

  


He moved haphazardly and brashly, whooshing her across the floor. Without so much as a thought, she looked up into his eyes, which carried a much more flamboyant charm to them. Still, it was a sort of charm, she supposed. Weaved through the music was the gossip of the other dancers, some whispers out of awe, others from jealousy. 

  


"Is that the prince? Dancing?!"

  


"Oh my! She's quite the lucky lady, isn't she?"

  


"Hmph! I'm _much_ prettier than her!"

  


The words only became louder and louder, mixing with the ringing in her ears into a caustic melody that sent her stomach churning as she and the prince continued spinning, spinning...

  


...until finally, FINALLY, the current song came to a halt, and the dance ended. 

  


"Whoa! You look... green..."

  


Holding her head to keep her bearings, she eked out a little excuse. "I should get some water...?"

  


"Fair enough. Easy, easy!" he said as she nearly tripped. "Let me walk you there."

  


"Sure..." she mumbled.

  


* * *

  


A minute later, she leaned on the table of snacks - wait, orderv... something? That other name made more sense; small as the food on the trays were, those were no snacks. Cucumbers and cream cheese covered one type of sandwich, with a sort of miniature pie on the above tray bearing some paste that smelled of salmon, garnished with an herb she didn't recognize. Needless to say, she stayed as far away from the pies as possible, instead on the end of the table with the wine and water, sipping a glass filled with water of a more "pure" taste than she was used to. Nearby was the prince... What was his name again? Raihan? Anyway, he was striding as usual, towards Bede this time. Why Raihan was doing so was of no concern to her, honestly, just not being dizzy would have been a major accomplishment for her at the moment. The water was helping, at least, and so she continued to sip. 

  


"Psst! Glorie!"

  


Peeking from behind a tray of desserts was Piers, cheeks stuffed with what Gloria presumed were berry seed cookies. 

  


"Dancin' w' Princey-Boy himself, eh? Good for ya. Th' lad's been refusin' dances w' lasses left n right."

  


"Well, his dances are certainly... an experience..." she mused, before holding her hand to her head again. "Oof..."

  


"Easy, Glorie, ya just got 'ere. Ya got a long night of dances ahead of ya, so drink up, 'aite?"

  


"Right, right..."

  


"Princey sure is a hottie, I'll give ya that. Maybe a brash one, but a good lad. Maybe over the night ya can find that heart a' gold. Tonight ya got a ton of doors open for ya, but whatever ya do, don't close any yet. Might find a way outta Queen Doom's grip, one way or 'nother."

  


"Exactly. Thanks, Piers." 

  


"'s what I'm 'ere for. Just get that water down, now. And when yer finished, try th' cookies. They're good!" 

  


Giving a laugh, Gloria made a mental note to try them. "Where are the others?"

  


"They're all outside, tourin' th' gardens. Gettin' a kick outta the acoustics an' all that. I'm worried about Marnie, though; what if they got a cat... Gonna go lookin' for her. See ya, Glorie. Ya got any worries, come yellin' my name." With that, he hopped off the table, scurrying stealthily towards the window he entered from, and ran outside.

  


Now cured of her dizziness for the most part, Gloria returned her eyes to the snack...whatever... table. Piers definitely had eclectic, nonetheless masterful taste, even if it was more in musical talent and hearing than in... tasting. If he liked the berry seed cookies, she probably would as well, she concluded. Now that she could stomach a bit of food, she decided to take a bite out of a cookie, and found herself as delighted with it as Piers was. Taking a moment to savor the blend of salt and sweet, she began to gradually work her way through the scrumptious dessert.

  


* * *

  


Nothing but vitriol came from the glare of the violet-eyed man in front of Raihan. "So, have you had enough of _my_ dance partner for one night?"

  


"Very funny..." The prince could swear he knew that Wooloo-haired trickster somewhere. From the slender form of his to the little twinkle in his eye, to his garb in that one shade of pink... Of course!

  


Opal.

  


Raihan's fairy godmother.

  


So _this_ was the grandson she was always gushing about.

  


"Sorry to disappoint you and your Gran... No, not sorry. Anyway, that girl’s my dance partner now."

  


"I think not. And she has a name; it’s Gloria."

  


"Hey, the last time I checked, she wasn't dancing with you! I've got her right in my arms."

  


"And the last time _I_ checked, she was green from your dance "prowess". Quite the ladies' man, are we not? Most certainly, _you_ are not."

  


"Please. If our first dance wasn't enough, I'll just woo her more. I've got all night."

  


At this, Bede laughed. "All night? Do you really think it'll take that long for you to scare her away?" Raihan opened his mouth to yell, then stopped abruptly when he realized he had nothing to say, giving Bede the chance to continue. "You truly believe you're a force to be reckoned with, don't you? Have you any idea as to the fates of those who vex fae creatures such as myself?"

  


"Oh, yeah, a little faerie is gonna stop Hammerlocke's next king. Yeah, right. Just leave while you're only a tad behind, won't you?"

  


So Raihan really had no clue as to whom he was toying with. You'd think the godchild of Queen Opal would know better, but no, that's what a fool he was!

  


The wiliest of sneers formed on Bede's face. "I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are, Prince Charming."

  


"It's Raihan!!!”

  


* * *

  


A minute after finishing the cookie, Gloria found herself lost in another dance with her guardian, savoring the warmth of his embrace, failing to notice the smug grin he was shooting at the prince. 

  


“Bede?”

  


“Yes?”

  


“When you sent me to the ball, you never told me you’d be here yourself. Is that why you came here...?”

  


He began to blush deeply at the thought of her discovering his true feelings. Of course he loved her. Of _course_ his whole reason for showing up was to court her himself. And now that she knew, this was his chance. Heart pounding in anticipation, he readied his arms to hold her closer... 

  


“...To protect me?”

  


Oh.

  


How... “disappointing”, to say the least.

  


“...Yes, Gloria. If your stepmother suddenly shows up, I can make sure she doesn’t lay a finger on you. Nor will I allow any _buffoons_ to take advantage of you..." he assured her, glaring once again at Raihan before avoiding Gloria’s gaze. “That’s... exactly why I’m here.”

  


At that, she began laughing with joy Bede had only seen from her earlier that day, when the Morpeko finished her dress. “Oh Bede... you really are a wonderful guardian. I’m so happy you’ve given me a night to remem - YIPE!”

  


Drat! Not AGAIN!

  


The one second he let his guard down, Raihan swooped in and snatched her out of Bede’s arms. Again.

  


“Methinks it’s time to stop relying on mundane methods of vengeance.” Bede mumbled to himself. “Prince Dragon Breath’s crossed the line.”

  


A little flick of his hand, and Raihan tripped while he and Gloria were turning, falling to the side and nearly dragging Gloria with him.

  


“Oh, Arceus! Are you all right?!”

  


“Yeah, I just... what did I even trip on? Did someone drop a sandwich or something?”

  


“I don’t see one... No, there’s nothing on the floor.”

  


“That’s weird... Anyway...” In a split second, he had picked himself up and was continuing to whirl across the ballroom with Gloria, before tripping yet again on seemingly nothing.

  


“OW! What the - “

  


Coming back up from the floor, Raihan looked up to see Gloria dancing once more with a sneering Bede. 

  


“You little trick...” the behemoth of a man thought to himself. “So I really _was_ tripping on nothing. Two can play at that!”

  


Bede made a step to the side, before getting bumped hard by Raihan and falling. In an instant Raihan had taken Gloria’s hands, already beginning to dance.

  


“So, miss... Gloria, was it? I’ve never seen you around before. Are you from a neighboring kingdom?"

  


She shook her head. "No, your majesty, I'm from Hammerlocke. I was born and raised here, in a chatêau not far from the palace." 

  


"Wow. I'm surprised we've never met. Have you visited this place before?"

  


Was he actually interested in what she had to say? For a clown prince, he sure was friendly.

  


"No, I haven't... Might I say, the castle is stunning! The ballroom is far beyond anything I've seen before, especially the tapestries! I can barely believe how detailed they are!"

  


"Yeah, they're really something, aren't they? Back when my great-grandfather was king..." Raihan went on to explain the history and lore behind each of the tapestries, and the painted ceiling. As he described each tapestry from oldest to newest, Gloria's eyes began to sparkle. Before long, Raihan had Gloria smiling and even laughing, much to Bede's furor that _Raihan_ was behind the laughter. 

  


But the faerie was not at all finished with his magic tricks. 

  


No, he'd saved the best for exactly this sort of emergency.

  


* * *

  


"What in Galar?!"

  


"Who are all those hooligans?"

  


"That one girl is strangely beautiful - OW!"

  


"Don't even THINK about dancing with that freak! What does she have that I don't?!"

  


Mutters and murmurs filled the room from the other dancer's mouths as a freakshow of darkly, wildly dressed ruffians stormed their way into the ballroom. No one in the castle seemed to know their identities, but that didn't stop Gloria's nagging hunch that she knew them from somewhere...

  


One rather cute yet stoic girl walked straight up to Raihan and stole him from Gloria, without a word. Gloria, yet more puzzled than before, jumped at a familiar voice behind her.

  


"Hi, Glorie!"

  


Once Gloria turned around, the presence of not a Morpeko but a young man with dark hair startled her. "Wh- Wha...?"

  


"Yeah, what a surprise, huh? It's me, Hop! And that was Marnie who just snatched Raihan! That Bede-faerie turned us all human so we could have a little fun for ourselves! I owe that guy my entire food stash!" 

  


"I don't require it, nor do I desire for you to starve, but I quite appreciate the thought." Bede assured Hop, turning to Gloria. "Pardon me for the intrusion, Gloria, but care to dance some more?" A bit suspicious at this point, but curious to hear what Bede had to say, she took his hand and began to dance with him.

  


"So how did you become my guardian? And why me, of all people?" 

  


"My grandmother and Ballonlea's queen, Opal, is a guardian herself. As a family tradition..." He winced a bit from those last words. "...she tasked me with acting as your guardian. The minute I saw the situation you were forced into, I knew I was there for a good reason, but it was learning how kindhearted and sweet you are that I fully came to understand why she had sent me to protect you, rather than someone else. No one with a heart as compassionate as yours should suffer so terribly at a cruel mistress' hands. You don't deserve misery like that - Are you crying?! I didn't mean to make you cry..."

  


Tears streamed down Gloria's face as she clung to him. "Bede, I... I can't tell you how happy you've made me! And my friends too..." she sniffled, "We do owe you, a lot..."

  


"You owe me nothing. You and your friends have already repaid me, simply by enjoying my gift." he said, whilst what formed in his head was, " _Of course, you could always marry me._ " But he dare not say _that_ out loud.

  


She continued to sniffle as he dried her tears. "I will always be here for you, Gloria. No matter what." And as the crying turned to laughter, she finally gazed into his eyes. 

  


That was the moment she came to understand what her heart was telling her.

  


* * *

  


"OW! What is your problem?!"

  


The sullen maiden retained her unimpressed stare as she lifted her foot and resumed her maniacal dance with the prince. Yet she continued to repeatedly step on his foot, not so much out of spite as out of indifference, or perhaps amusement. No other Morpeko (or former Morpeko, she supposed) in all of Galar had the chance to get anywhere near the prince of Hammerlocke, let alone mess with him. That Bede-faerie... he really knew how to make miracles happen, didn't he? Marnie made a mental note that she owed that lad her entire food stash.

  


Unfortunately, she let down her guard for a moment, giving Raihan a chance to escape her clutch. With a quick "I gotta go bye", he ran towards Gloria to steal her once more from Bede. With no other choice left, Raihan readied himself to deal the final blow to that irritant fae.

  


"Listen, Gloria... I know we've only known each other for a few hours. I get you may not be ready to hear this. But you're the only maiden in all of Hammerlocke I can stand being around! None of these women are even half as interesting as you. They're either totally dull or just plain mean." 

  


" _Especially that monster who kept stepping on my foot..._ " He thought to himself.

  


"Anyway! You're super sweet, and I really like you! So I gotta ask now, in case we never see each other again. Will -"

  


_DINNNNNNNNNNG._

  


Gloria's mind snapped to the sound of the clock, the volume of which drowned out Raihan's question as well as the music.

  


The strokes it made an hour ago totaled eleven. So that meant this time...

  


_DINNNNNNNNNNG._

  


The morning glory in her hair wilted as her braid came apart.

  


"I'm sorry, I can't answer, I have to go!" She practically yelled, making a mad dash for the entrance of the castle.

  


"Hey, wait! I'm not done! Gloria, please!"

  


_DINNNNNNNNNNG._

  


"There's no time! I'm sorry!"

  


Running, running, running, heaving, panting, some fading shouts from Raihan about a shoe, another ding of the clock went into the ears of the woman hastily entering her Pumpkaboo carriage led by the Rapidash. On cue, they raced the carriage towards the chatêau with impossible swiftness as her dress began to unravel back into rags. 

  


The strokes of the castle's clock became fainter and fainter, disappearing before the strokes of the chatêau's clock came into earshot. As the carriage neared the chatêau's driveway, the Corvisquire regained its feathery forme and flew away in a tizzy. With another stroke, the carriage lost its coachman to the Mudbray he once was, sending the Rapidash scurrying all over and veering the carriage into the berry orchard. Sensing the impending crash, Gloria quickly yet carefully hopped out of the carriage as the Rapidash disappeared with puffs of pink sparkly dust, leaving the carriage itself to swerve right into a stone fence...

  


And, at the stroke of midnight, the carriage shrunk into a berry once more, hitting the fence with an unimpressive _splat_. 

  


That was it. Her night of fun was over... But what a champion night it was! 

  


Sneaking back into her room, taking off her glass slipper, and tucking herself into bed, she mused with glee over all the wonderful memories she had made, and the two lovely princes she had met that night. Until, of course, came the questions, barging into her mind like Team Yell had into the palace earlier. Where were they now? Were they all right?! 

  


And what happened to the other slipper...?

  


* * *

  


"No... I've lost her! GREAT! What if she never comes back?! You've got a LOT to answer for, you impish little - "

  


Pausing, Raihan scoured the ballroom, but found no sign of Bede whatsoever. The prince of Hammerlocke fumed and looked at the glass slipper in his hands before a candle lit in his head.

  


Of course! _Her shoe!_

  


If he could find the match, he could find Gloria!

  


His whooping and hollering was quickly drowned out, however, by the cheering of Team Yell, all still human, at the new man on the piano.

  


"Aight, you lot ready to liven up this dump? Looks like these squares whirlin' about need a bit a' REAL dancin' music!"

  


What the...?

  


Who was _that?!_

  


Even as the new band began to blast the strange cacophony one of them called "Punk Rock" with the orchestra's instruments, even as the other dancers grumbled, complained, and departed the castle en masse, Prince Raihan could barely help staring at that weird pianist. Sure, weird was the right word, but also weirdly...? What was the other word...?

  


He spent the rest of the night searching for the word, even after Team Yell had packed up and left the castle, even after he explained his plan to find Gloria to his father and went to bed.

  


* * *

  


"Morning, Glorie!"

  


"...Glorie?"

  


"Glorie, th' clock's gonna chime soon! Ya gotta wake up!"

  


"Mmmmmph..." The minute she opened her eyes, she jumped up almost instantly, stunning the Morpeko. "Wha? When did you get back? _How_ did you get back? And you're - "

  


Marnie shushed her. "Easy, Glorie. We rocked out for a bit after ya left, then that Bede lad got us all back to ya safe n' sound, and turned us back into Morpeko. Sounds like ya had the night a' yer life, eh?"

  


"As did we!" Team Yell cheered simultaneously.

  


Gloria began to laugh at their joy, and blushed at Marnie's question. "Well, I must admit, I'll never forget the ball. I owe Bede my entire life... You know, I have a feeling our lives are only going to get even better from here on out. I'm not sure how exactly, but something good is bound to happen." 

  


_Dinnnnnnnnng._

  


"Oh dear! We'd better hurry!" Gloria rapidly changed and rushed down the stairs, the Morpeko running through the holes in the walls to help her prepare breakfast.

  


* * *

  


"I sorted the mail, stepmother."

  


"Good, now... Is that another letter from the palace?! Give it here!"

  


Snatching the letter once more, Lady Oleana scanned the page for anything interesting. One sentence in particular caught her eye, so much so that she recited it out loud, before laughing. "Every maiden in the kingdom must try on the slipper? A shoe?! HA! Preposterous!" She folded the letter. "It is no concern of ours. No one here attended that ball, and no one here will fit into the shoe, least of all you. Now go wash the dishes."

  


"Yes, stepmother." Without another word, Gloria left to continue her work, giddy on the inside. So Prince Raihan found her shoe! That was _her_ slipper! And once she proved the lady he danced with was her, she'd be out of the chatêau and out of life as a servant - she could barely imagine life as a princess without beaming! How wonderful it'd be to start a new life with someone kind, and a prince at that! 

  


Her smile soon turned to a frustrated expression, however, as she conjured the image of a different prince in her mind. That's right, Bede's grandmother was queen; that made him a prince himself, didn't it? It was the Faerie Prince of Ballonlea who had claimed her heart, though it took her nearly the entire night to realize it. So much more than just his spellbinding eyes enraptured her; the generosity he displayed in sending her to a ball she longed to attend, the patience and eagerness of his to teach her to dance, the loving warmth he shared with her as he held her close... So maybe he was a bit snooty; underneath that arrogance was a heart of gold. But whether to aim for his heart or not was the frustrating bit. If she were to confess to him, would he accept her, even if he did share her feelings? Moreover, though he was always watching her, would she even see him again? What if she rejected Raihan in favor of Bede, and he refused her? Would he have to leave if he knew she loved him? Terrified of living in the chatêau all her life, without a guardian at that, she made her decision.

  


If she was to live a better life, she'd do best to settle for Raihan. At least he was kind and friendly, an imbecile though he was.

  


* * *

  


A couple mornings later, a Rookidee showed up with another letter from the palace clutched in its beak. 

  


"Ooh! Is the prince coming today?!"

  


"...Ya sure about marryin' Princey, Glorie? Somethin' about that lad seemed to turn ya off at the ball."

  


"If it's my only way out, I'll do it..." Gloria answered weakly as she opened the letter. But as her eyes scanned the page, her heart began to sink.

  


"The prince... No..."

  


Gasps and whispers spread among the Morpeko, some shuddering in terror. Attempting to console her, Hop gently laid a paw on Gloria's shoulder.

  


"I'm so sorry, mate... Maybe we'll get to go to his funeral...?"

  


Gloria raised an eyebrow. "What?! No, Hop, he didn't die!" She sighed and sank into the bed, tears forming in her eyes as she eked out the words, "He lost the shoe."

  


"Huh?! But you have-the other shoe, right? Just show him that!"

  


"And how would I find him? He's paused his trips to each house, and there's no way my stepmother would let me off of her property for a minute!"

  


Especially not after her "disappearance" the night of the ball. She could swear her stepmother was keeping an even stricter eye on her after that, though Lady Oleana showed no signs of knowing what actually happened that night.

  


A tear rolled down, then another, then soon she was sobbing into the sheets. So this was how things would end for her. Forced to grieve for her true parents, to silently curse a cruel mistress, to experience nothing but drudgery in her service, day after day after day! Not even the Morpeko could ease her despair this time, try as they might.

  


"Glorie..."

  


"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm just going to have to face it... We're stuck here." 

  


She got up to change, no expression whatsoever on her face, save for the tears streaming down. Where in Galar was Bede, now that she really needed him?

  


The spring absent from their steps as they left for the kitchen, neither Gloria nor the Morpeko noticed the faerie prince observing their sorrow from far outside the window. With impeccable stealth, he flew deep into the woods behind the berry orchard, making sure no one could see him or his regret as he pulled the reportedly lost glass slipper out from under his cloak. 

  


For him to have stolen it - how utterly selfish he was...

  


No, for even trying to steal Gloria for himself, away from her own kingdom's prince! _Selfish!_

  


Gah! He should've known better than to think he'd ever become a nicer person from helping Gloria! Maybe, he had thought, just maybe, he could actually concern himself with someone else's troubles for once, perhaps even assist in resolving them. He always did believe he was generous and kind, like the arrogant fool he was. But of course he'd end up concerned with what was in it for him. _Of course_ it'd always come back to thinking about himself!

  


And now, clutching the shoe in his hand, he finally understood how horrible a brat he'd always been. 

  


From the moment he came into existence, he placed himself on a tall pedestal, where the goings on of mortals meant nothing to him. No, the plebians did not deserve a speck of his attention. After all, they possessed no magic, no refinement, and no worth whatsoever. And honestly, their mannerisms were simply disgusting!

  


His contempt did not end at humans, however. Even other fae, the ones without noble ties, learned from his snubs and glares that they would do well to bow to their prince, especially after his parents were murdered tragically from a mad lich's iron blade, and it was made clear that he was then Ballonlea's next king. 

  


No, he simply saved the lowest place in his little hierarchy for mortals. And to find his own grandmother, the Queen, assisting a mere human? Out of pure "compassion"? How could even the most compassionate fey in the world dare to waste their resources on filth?! 

  


Worse yet came when Opal assigned him the same task. Fine. Fine, he would prove mortals weren't worth any time or effort. He would prove he wasn't just a brat!

  


Yet, by having stolen Gloria's hopes away in an effort to court her, he had only proven to everyone, especially himself, the very opposite. 

  


How would he ever make this sort of failure up to her? 

  


Was it even possible now, having crushed her happy ending under his foot?

  


* * *

  


The day passed relatively nicely despite her broken heart, with fewer and lighter chores than usual, some she came to find already done (did Bede have something to do with it...?), and by sunset, Lady Oleana found herself abnormally sleepy, and went to bed, dismissing Gloria for the night. 

  


But that freedom came with its own drawbacks. What would she even do now that she had a break? Sewing a dress just didn't make sense, given that there was no longer a ball to attend. She could practice her singing, she supposed, so long as she was careful not to wake Lady Oleana. Even though her room was a great distance from the attic, she always awoke and chastised Gloria for singing while she was sleeping - Gloria could swear Lucifer was behind that. No, singing probably wasn't the best of ideas, in case that Purrloin was preparing to shut her up again. 

  


That left her night about as dull as she felt. And tomorrow would be the same old, same old. This kind of night rarely came, but with nothing fun to work on, it was likely fated to be another bland night of boredom. What did it really matter? Her life was nothing more than endless drudgery anyway. Perhaps she should get to bed early, she mused. At least that way she'd be well prepared for tomorrow.

  


From the doorway near the back of the mansion scurried Marnie, skidding to a halt right in front of Gloria.

  


"Glorie!" she squeaked urgently, huffing and puffing all the while, "Glorie, Bede's out back, in th' gardens! He says he's got somethin' urgent to tell ya! I'd bet, what with th' look on his face; he looks like he found out someone bit th' dust! Ya better hurry! Follow me!" 

  


Thumps on tiles turned to thumps on cobblestone as the two ran outside into the rose gardens, a full moon shining light on every speckled bush, every flawless statue, every elegant topiary. Even the water streaming from the fountain shimmered in the moonlight.

  


There, in front of the carved stone summerhouse in the center of the blooming roses, stood her faerie guardian, clad once more in the grandiose pink robes of his, emanating his ethereal aura, his wings on their full, magnificent display.

  


Yet his expression did not convey any sense of peace or smugness. Rather, he gazed at her with nothing but grief, his eyes devoid of their usual paralyzing charm.

  


"Bede? What's going on? Why are we out here...?"

  


He took a deep breath. "I..." Trailing off, he stopped himself.

  


In place of further words, he reached within his cloak, and pulled out a shining glass slipper. "...I believe this belongs to you."

  


"Wha-?" The other shoe! "But Prince Raihan had that slipper last!"

  


"...Yes, he did. Before I..." Gulping, he took-another breath. "...I stole it."

  


His words shocked her so hard, she jumped a mile. "You... did... what?"

  


"GAH! Did I stutter?! I stole the slipper right under Raihan's nose, all right?! And now look at what's come about! It's clear from what I saw this morning that I've stolen the life from your eyes, obliterated your dreams, and ruined any speck of happiness and hope you had, all so that miserable excuse for a prince can't touch you!"

  


"What... You'd keep Raihan away from me? Why?" she asked, pain mixing with confusion.

  


"Because... if he discovered that you were the lady he had danced with, he would've proposed to you, and the two of you would've wed before I... I..." A gulp and a heavy breath later, he resumed speaking, "...had worked up the courage... to..." one last deep breath, "...propose to you myself."

  


Bede found the gall to look into Gloria's eyes, to see them widen immensely as she gasped, blushing. "Bede... You don't mean..."

  


" _Yes!_ You didn't think I kept dancing with you out of pity, do you?"

  


Calming himself somewhat, he continued shaking as he, too, blushed deeply. "Gloria. When I told you I became your guardian from family tradition... I lied. My family never had a history of guarding mortals, save for my grandmother. I had no idea at the time how miserly and arrogant I was, but she could comprehend it lucidly. That's why she tasked me with watching over you; she believed such a task would build within me compassion for others."

  


He furrowed his brow.

  


"And I refuse to hide it, I held nothing but revulsion for humans, especially servants. So I decided I would guard you with as much as it took to please my grandmother, and nothing more. But as I never guessed would happen, after observing your situation for a bit of time, my view of you shifted from another example of human scum to an undeserving victim of cruelty, and I begun to take sympathy on you. It wasn't long before I was performing my task with utmost seriousness, finding my own joy in sparking yours."

  


Not sure what to think, Gloria silently listened.

  


"It was then that I gradually unearthed what makes you the lovely person you are. In enduring your duties without even a single complaint, let alone retaliation, you've placed your pure heart on display. And that was all despite your resentment, which was completely natural given your treatment! Furthermore, the generosity and benevolence you show your friends is astounding, especially for someone with so little. And to keep your dreams alive in a sea of despair? That takes enormous positivity! Clearly, you're more than just a goodhearted human; even us fae are envious of you! Of course, you became my pride. But then, you became... more."

  


Her blush turned bright red, as he walked up to her and took her hands in his, eyes sparkling with sincere devotion.

  


"Gloria, now that I see your true colors, I have fallen in love. You are the one who fills my heart with delight, and nothing has pleased me more than making sure you live happily. Clearly, I have failed in this. But I know that my reasons for stealing the other slipper, and for ending the magic I gave you at midnight, were more than selfish desire. I can't stand to see you miserable, not with an heartless tormentor, not with a self-obsessed buffoon! Even if he is the Prince of Hammerlocke..."

  


Bede snapped himself back to reality after noticing he was about to go off on a tangent.

  


"That doesn't excuse my actions. I now understand that to truly make you happy with your life, I must leave your future in your hands. And so, the shoe is yours. I'll help you prove that you're its original bearer to Prince Raihan if you so wish, and gladly support your union. Or I can find you a happier life in either Hammerlocke or Ballonlea, with a place of your own and the means to accomplish whatever goals you set. Either way, I'll proudly continue to serve as your guardian. But, Gloria..." he began to kneel, and, holding her hand to his face, he gently planted a kiss on her knuckles. "I would be absolutely honored if you chose to become my queen." 

  


He stood back up, eyes wandering with his mind. "Of course, the kingdom of Ballonlea does not expect the regent to marry or produce heirs, unlike human kingdoms. My proposal is purely out of love, not necessity. But I understand if - "

  


His words abruptly came to a halt as a soft pair of lips met his, stunning him into stillness for a minute, before he returned her kiss, and the two locked each other in a passionate embrace.

  


"You're so snooty. A pompous, snooty brat. And that theft was terrible of you. I mean, I thought I would die here! But you know, you're also a sweet, loving gentleman. And now you're starting to care about others at least; just look at what you've done for me! That's called growth, Bede. You don't need to give me rule over Hammerlocke to brighten my years," she whispered as she pecked his cheek, "You're all I need."

  


...Were those tears in his eyes? Was he actually crying, if only for a split second? 

  


"Here I am, pouring out my heart to you, when I've never lost my composure before!"

  


Drying his tears, he helped Gloria fit into her slippers and led her by the hand to the summerhouse as all the Morpeko cheered loudly, making Gloria jump.

  


"AAH! You were all here this entire time?!"

  


Team Yell nodded in unison, while Hop, Marnie, and Piers merely grinned. Bede, too, was smiling, and with a wave of his hand, Gloria found herself in a gorgeous, flowing pink gown resembling Hatterene hair, and all the Morpeko found themselves human once more, each of them holding an instrument of some sort.

  


Piers sat down at his conjured piano, testing the clear plinks the keys made. "I haven't bothered playin' waltz music before, but I can try tonight!" he said as the others whooped and hollered, readying their instruments.

  


"Wait! Won't this wake up my stepmother?"

  


Bede laughed. "You need not worry, my dear. My magic has assured she'll sleep the entire night, as will Lucifer." So _he_ was behind Oleana's early night! 

  


"Did you finish some of my chores today, too?" she asked teasingly, to which he nodded.

  


"Of course! Nothing will stand in our way tonight. You'll only have to endure those brutes for one more day; come midnight tomorrow, we'll depart this realm for the world of the faeries. But for now, may I?"

  


And so, at the stroke of midnight, the orchestra began to play the sweetest of symphonies, while the full moon illuminated the couple waltzing on the rose-flanked stage. With each step, the two began to hold each other closer and closer, until Gloria was nestling her head into the crook of Bede's neck, savoring the sweet tenderness of their dance, looking forward to the many days she would spend lovingly waltzing with him thereafter.

  


So _this_ was love.

  


* * *

  


Gloria had no qualms about her chores the next day, much to Lady Oleana's suspicion. Both of them however, were startled as Gloria was fetching the mail out front by the arrival of a grand, ostentatious carriage in the driveway, the corners resembling the heads of dragon pokemon. Before it came to a complete stop, the door flew open, and out jumped Prince Raihan, falling spectacularly on the grass.

  


Picking himself up and brushing the dirt off his gaudy suit, he took one look at Gloria and, running towards her, practically belted out, "I _knew_ her carriage headed somewhere around here! I knew it! Gloria! Finally, there you are! But why are you dressed like a mere servant...? Oh, what does it matter?!"

  


Dashing outside, Lady Oleana snatched Gloria by the shoulders. "Gloria, get back inside! Now!"

  


"No way! That's the girl I danced with at the ball! By order of the Prince, you better let her go!"

  


Clearly upset, but well aware she could not defy the prince's orders, Lady Oleana let go of Gloria's shoulders.

  


Before either of the women could curtsy, Prince Raihan sauntered up to Gloria, and, looking her dead in the eye, spoke with desperation in his tone. "Gloria, I don't know why you ran away at the ball, but I don't care! Even after I lost your slipper, I've finally found you! I've gotta ask now, before you run again." His next words were spoken so loudly and rapidly that Gloria could barely make them out. "Will you marry me?" From her point of view, it honestly sounded like he was begging...

  


"Um... I graciously decline, your majesty?" How could she tell him no with the proper respects again? Being forced to work in a chatêau didn't exactly teach her proper manners around royalty, but it seemed like she performed just fine at the ball, at least...

  


"WHAT?! You're turning down the offer of the prince? Seriously? Why?!" Gloria never imagined eyes could even be that wide.

  


"Well, see... I've- "

  


"She works for me. And me alone. Now, if you have no other business here -"

  


"Can't you let me talk for one second?!"

  


The fiercest of glares formed on Lady Oleana's face. "GLORIA! Where in Galar did such rudeness come from? You are to _silence_ your mouth and return to the attic _at once_!

  


Gloria refused to even flinch from the orders of her stepmother. "I'm not done yet!! Don't think for a second that I'm going to listen to you anymore! Both of you need to stop this! I WAS going to marry the Prince, but now I know I don't have to. I'm sorry, your majesty, you're a wonderful person, but I'm just not interested in marrying you. Even if it does mean becoming the Queen. I've met someone else, who's giving me the opportunity to make my own happiness. The happiness _you've_ denied me since forever!" she yelled, pointing at her stepmother. "The prince may be thinking only of himself, but at least he has a kind heart! You're just a monster who's tricked and used me... But from now on, only I decide how I live!"

  


Both stood speechless at Gloria's audacity.

  


"That's right. Gloria's life is no longer bound by the words of others." The three squabblers turned to find the faerie prince flapping his wings above the grass, all of Gloria's now-human friends behind him. "For so long, she was only in the care of those who would control her. She never needed authorities, only supporters. And neither of you have proven yourselves willing to provide such support." Gently, he flew down to Gloria and, taking her hand, kissed her knuckles. "My dearest, shall we depart for our kingdom early?"

  


At Gloria's nod, the two turned to leave, before Piers whispered something in Gloria's ear. Once he finished, she turned back to the still stunned Prince Raihan. "Your majesty, I may not have any interest in courting you, but allow me to introduce someone who does!" 

  


With that, Piers prodded towards Raihan, bowed, and grinned. "'Scuse me... Not the best with manners or whatnot. Pleasure t' meet ya. Name's Piers."

  


At the honesty in Piers' introduction, Raihan at last found the word he had been searching for since Team Yell's interruption at the ball. 

  


_Charming._

  


That was it.

  


"Bro... I was gonna go with Glorie... You sure...?" Marnie asked Piers, tears welling up in her eyes. 

  


Piers patted her head, smiling sweetly. "Marnie, yer gonna be fine on yer own. I promise ya I'll come out t' see ya every once in a while. And you lot better come visit us in Hammerlocke, all right? Got a feelin' Princey and I are gonna have a lot of fun stories t' tell ya!" Sniffling, Marnie took her big brother in a warm, bittersweet hug, before leaving to join Bede, Gloria, Hop, and Team Yell. With a wave of his hand, he whisked them all away to Ballonlea with him, the group disappearing from the lawn with a puff of pink sparkly dust. 

  


Prince Raihan, too, departed the chatêau in the carriage with his new consort, leaving only a petrified Lady Oleana to silently ponder _what in Galar had just happened._

  


* * *

  


Gloria’s memories of her gloomy past never fully left her memory, but as she settled into her new, rosy life, they gradually faded, until they were no more than the occasional nightmare. Each time, she would wake up from it, and each time, Bede would lie by her side, gently caressing her hair and sweetly singing a melody with that soothing voice of his to lull her back to sleep. 

  


The day they wed was far from the happiest day of her life, but considering how joyful it was, what with the sincerity and longing in their vows, and the following merriment enjoyed by all in the kingdom of Ballonlea, it was far from an even remotely bad day; their wedding day was simply the start of an even brighter future for the couple.

  


Not long after, Queen Opal abdicated, having decided that her grandson was finally the benevolent heir he needed to be, and therefore ready for the throne. The day of his coronation was the day Gloria ascended to the throne as well, and the two quickly became known throughout the faerie realm as the most compassionate king and queen the land had known since aeons ago. The former Morpeko became part of their court, with Hop and Marnie proudly serving as the royal advisors. Piers kept his promise, of course, visiting Ballonlea frequently with his new happy husband, Prince Raihan! (His father was furious that he married another man, but who cares about what Raihan's father or Lady Oleana thought about anything.)

  


Gloria couldn't rule for long, not as a human at least. After all, if the two were to rule over Ballonlea for a long time, she would have to live a long time in the first place. Besides, the lifespan of a human is nothing to an immortal faerie, and how could Bede live without Gloria? And so, during the coronation, the court wasted no time transforming her into a faerie, bestowing upon her a magical aura of her own, and brilliant green wings which allowed her plentiful joyous days of soaring wherever her heart desired. 

  


All of Ballonlea breathed a sigh of relief at Gloria's newfound immortality, for it meant their favorite queen could continue to bless the kingdom for the aeons ahead. One of the greatest blessings of all arrived centuries later, when Bede and Gloria welcomed their first child into the world. Little Princess Ella became the symbol of Ballonlea's prosperity, not to mention her parents' pride and joy. At a single glimpse of her, one's heart would melt, gazing upon the wild chestnut hair from her mother, as well as the pink Ribombee wings and captivating violet eyes from her father.

  


Just as the monarchs cherished each other, they raised their daughter with utmost adoration, teaching her all they had learned from that auspicious night they first met. Little Ella, in turn, became the gracious princess Bede and Gloria took pride in parenting; she treated her pokemon with the same respect and sweetness as she treated her people. Gloria, too, befriended a team of fairy pokemon, which is how the couple turned into a grand, merry family of faerie creatures and pokemon alike.

  


And, to this day, they're all living happily ever after.


End file.
